Dreamcatcher
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: YamixYuugi, RyouxBakura, and JouSeto:(Renewed) A trip to Hole in the Wall leads to disaster and disease...
1. The Hole in the Wall

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dreamcatcher, they belong to their creators!  
  
_Pairing(s):_ Yami/Yuugi, Ryou/Bakura, Jou/Kaiba  
  
_Warning:_ This is a humor Yaoi fiction, the gayness is very light. It is implied. This first chappie is an INTRO to the main story so you may think it is short!

* * *

_Dreamcatcher: Prologue_  
**  
Several months had passed since Yami's two deaths. He had been hit by a speeding van at the beginning of the year and some how he managed to survive to deaths in an ambulance. This profounding thing had scientists baffled as well.  
  
Yuugi, Jou, Kaiba, Bakura, Ryou, and Yami, were taking their annual trip to the Hole in the Wall in Augusta, Maine. The trip there wasn't easy. They had to go through much terrain and cold weather to reach their destination and it was even worse when they got there because they had to take all of their stuff inside.  
  
"Yami don't lift that!" Jou left his arms out to take the luggage that Yami was trying to carry. He then took it into his arms and went into the house.  
  
"You just watch us." Kaiba gave Ryou some more stuff to take in. All were inside except Yami and Kaiba.  
  
"Seto," He spoke, "You remember that day we had planned to go see Duddits, and then I got hit?" His large crimson eyes filled with pain as he remembered that pain-staking day where he got hit by the speeding van.  
  
"Yeah," Kaiba replied, looking back into seas of crimson. His cerulean blue eyes mixed in with the snow on the ground.  
  
"Well I know you might not think my head is on straight, but that day, I saw Duddits. He was standing on the other side of the street dressed like he was when first saw him back in Derry. Everyone was just going past him and not helping him." Yami was almost in tears. "You believe me, don't you?" It was so painful for him to tell the unbelievable story, even to his best buddy.  
  
"Of course!" Kaiba replied, "I don't see why you'd think such a thing!" He then looked at Yami with confusion in his pretty eyes.  
  
"It was like he was wanting me to go into the street to get hit. But why? Duddits loves us all. He would never want any of us hurt."  
  
"Maybe there's more to this that we don't know." Kaiba replied as they headed into the house where Ryou and Bakura had started to build a fire.  
  
_Hole in the Wall_  
  
"Liquor! Liquor!" The Yamis chanted as their Hikaris brought them Bacardi Silver in shots for each of them. Wine was set out for the Hikaris because they didn't like liquor. The group walked over to where the Dreamcatcher they made when they were in school hung with all of its glory.  
  
"We've been coming out here for twenty years and here's to twenty more!" Yuugi beamed as he cut another bit of wood out by the door adding the twentieth notch.  
  
Yami raised his glass in a toast, "And To Duds!" The Bacardi spilled out a little of the glass as everyone else began to join in.  
  
"To the Duds!" spoke Jou, raising his glass highly, smiling at their work.  
  
"To Douglas Skiville," chimed in Kaiba.  
  
"To Duddits." The last few added, "And our dream catcher." All of the glasses were held high into the air as they touched and their contents were gulped down in big swallows.  
  
**_-Tbc-_**


	2. Flashback: Derry, Maine

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dreamcatcher, they belong to their creators!  
  
_Pairing(s):_ Yami/Yuugi, Ryou/Bakura, Jou/Kaiba  
  
_Warning:_ This is a humor Yaoi fiction, the gayness is very light. It is implied.

* * *

_Dreamcatcher: Part 2  
_**  
"Believe me Jou," spoke the Kaiba, "The guy who sits behind me in woodwork told me." The group sauntered to the old closed down store.  
  
"Why would Tracker Brothers have that on their wall? They have been closed for years." Jou replied.  
  
"Well, I really wanna steal the picture of your ass that is supposed to be hanging on the wall." Kaiba smiled.  
  
"It's probably his face," kidded Ryou as Jou smacked him.  
  
"Hey look," Yami picked up a plaid flannel shirt that was lying on the ground, "it's some kid's shirt."  
  
"Scooby-doo," Kaiba picked up a lunchbox that wasn't too far from the shirt, "If the boy I belong to is lost please return to 19 Maple Lane, Derry, Maine."  
  
"Must be one of the kids from the Retard Academy." Jou blinked as Yuugi tossed him an evil glare. He disliked when he made fun of the handicapped children.  
  
They heard screams coming from the vacant lot next to Tracker Brothers.  
  
"Eat it!" One of the voices spoke. The gang went around the corner and saw a group of high-school boys trying to force a handicapped child to eat a dog turd.  
  
"Leave him alone!" exclaimed Yuugi. He knew what it was like to be the one picked on, but this was worse than any beating he had ever gotten.  
  
"Just quit it!" Jou yelled, trying to run up to them, but Yami and Seto restrained him in their arms.  
  
"Back off, unless you want some." The tallest one yelled as a reply.  
  
"I know who you are!" exclaimed Kaiba, pointing at the tormentor. Their eyes met as both filled with flames.  
  
"I'm trembling with fear," The high school boy replied.  
  
"You're Tristan Taylor, the quarterback!" Kaiba gave Ryou a quick look.  
  
"Give the word Seto," Ryou glanced back, beginning a jogging motion.  
  
"You don't think I can't catch that little dick?" Another one of the high school students spoke.  
  
"Do you know who this is?" Kaiba stared at the teen, "That's right fat ass, Ryou Sohma and he's going to go tell his mother what you did, she'll tell the police and then we'll see."  
  
"All we have to do is stand in your way!" Yugi and the others got in the way to keep the boys from getting to Ryou.  
  
"Let's go!" They dropped the boy and left.  
  
"They're gone and can't hurt you anymore." Kaiba came over to him, "You can stop crying now. Somebody do something!" Jou began to rub his back as the others helped him into his clothing.  
  
"Is this yours?" Yugi came up to the boy and gave him his lunchbox. The boy looked up at Yuugi and smiled brightly.  
  
"Ooby ooby doo, where are you? E gots some urk to do now!" He sang proudly, looking at the boys around him.  
  
"Are you Douglas Skivelle?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I Duddits!" Duddits exclaimed, lifting his arms up above his head.  
  
"Duddits," everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Let's get you home!" Jou exclaimed. They were about to forget about the picture of Jou because of the mess.  
  
"HEY! YOU GUYS!" Kaiba ran to the window of Tracker Brothers after giving Duddits so that he could look at the picture. Everyone followed him except the boy.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!" Kaiba yelled, "That ain't Jounouchi!" the picture was that of an ape. When Jou saw it, his normal reaction was a pissed off glare.  
  
"Now who is this guy in you wood work class?" Jou asked Kaiba with an evil look in his eye. He planned to beat the hell out of him.  
  
"Tyler." He replied as Jou balled up his fist and hit the screen of the window.  
  
"Well I guess we came for nothing..." Bakura sighed and stared off into blank space.  
  
"No, we came for him." Yami jerked his head back towards Duddits.

**_-Tbc-_**


End file.
